


Eloped

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Major Despina Sloane enjoys a sensual moment with her favorite SIS agent.





	

When she woke, the first thing Despina Sloane noticed was the pair of strong arms holding her against an equally strong chest. The room smelled of roses and tequila, two things that were commonplace in her apartment. But she was definitely not at home. Neon lights shone through the partially curtained windows, pink and blue against the dark glass. It didn’t take much of a guess to figure out where they’d landed.

Turning over, Despina’s eyes settled on the man beside her. The blanket that was already barely covering her was pushed away as his hands lazily drifted down to settle on her hip. His eyes were still closed, but a lazy smile was on his face.

Tracing his upper lip with her index finger, she watched the smile widen. “What are you thinking about?”

Her voice was a whisper, but in the silent room it sounded much louder. Jonas’ eyes opened at the question, mischief in them as was usual. “I can’t believe we’re married. I always thought that we would only be a one-night stand… or _something_. How did this happen?”

Despina shifted closer, letting her naked breasts brush against his chest. He inhaled sharply at her touch. She was elated that she had such an effect on him. Tracing lazy circles on his arm with her finger, the soldier tried to explain it. “It’s quite complicated. You have to like someone first. Then there is the _horrible_ dating phase-”

“Very funny.” He muttered into her hair, enjoying the feel of her body against his. “Maybe next time you try to explain it, you could try complimenting me instead.”

Despina giggled, nipping at his jaw. Glancing up into his eyes, she found herself still mesmerized by the bright blue that gazed back. “Nah.”

Jonas’s hand drifted down to cup her ass in response, pulling her body even closer than before. He didn’t give her a chance to scold him. His lips pressed against hers, the hunger for her as strong as it was during their first kiss. She moaned against his mouth, shifting her body so that her leg straddled him.

Jonas broke the kiss a moment later, his eyes blissfully gazing down at her. “You’re quite the woman, Major. Why did you choose me?”

“Because we belong together, Balkar.” Despina brushed some of this hair back out of his eyes, wanting nothing more than to get lost in their oceanic depths. “I couldn’t have been your only choice, either. I’m sure there are many ladies mourning the loss of your charm.”

“Who says they have to miss it?” Jonas teased, running his mouth over her ear, kissing it as he made his way to her jaw. “I’m married, not dead.”

“Well, if you want to end up dead, by all means, continue.”

Despina’s annoyed tone made him chuckle against her neck. “I’d never test you, baby cakes. You can throw one hell of a punch.”

The Trooper grumbled something he couldn’t hear. She knew that he didn’t mean a word of it. There was no one else he’d rather be with. Despina Sloane was something else entirely. He raised his head slightly so that he could plant a small kiss on her lips. His sapphire eyes met hers for a brief moment, mesmerizing her.

In the end, she was the one unable to resist. As Despina met his lips hungrily, one thought crossed her mind. He was her husband now. As strange as it sounded, it felt right.


End file.
